Elias meets Jasper
A dead silence had settled into Bethnal Green, the thumping of barflies and gentlemen alike who had enjoyed more wine than they could handle finally dying down far past the dead of midnight. The Society's doorsteps were known to be flooded frequently by the steps of angry mobbers, but in a time as undisturbed as this, it would seem unreasonable that anything could break through the eerie peace that had settled upon the area. Thump. Thump thump. A hard, rapid pounding against wood. Scratch that. The only one on the streets now was a man amounting to a wiry-muscled 5'11 form, as he stood with an impatient scowl at the doors of the building. He shivered faintly, his arms wrapped tight around each other as he waited for his knocks to be identified. Clutched tight in his hand was a small card, and just behind his feet two half-heartedly packed luggage trunks. His breath left a stain upon the icy night air as his gaze remained fixed onto his feet. Thump thump. He knocked again, with more force. His scowl deepened. Jasper Jekyll:' ( The door swings wide' open. Greeting the young man is a giant with a scowl equally as intense. Perhaps more so with the dangerous glint of their hellish eyes. The silence is broken by a gruff and raspy, but distinctly female voice. ) What do YOU want? Decipherer: The man stares up at the giant woman with wide eyes, his scowl dissipating. He visibly stiffens and holds out the card in hand. "Invited..." He pauses with a faint squint of his eyes. "Ma'am." Jasper Jekyll:' ( She snatches the card from his hand. ) Then you'd do' well to respect your host. The hour is late for you humans and I don't think he would much appreciate you disturbing his OTHER guests with your raucous knocking. ( She throws the door open. She turns to head further inside when she eyes his trunks. ) ...You're going to need help with those, aren't you? Decipherer: The man would only appear to regret his decision, carefully avoiding looking her in the eye -- that is, right up until Jasper begins to lecture him. He gives a tiny huff, mumbling a not-apologetic-sounding "Sorry" as he takes a piece of luggage in each hand. "I believe I can manage, thank you." He doesn't sound too thankful. Jasper Jekyll: ( She closes the door behind him as gently as her stature allows. She growls under her breath. ) You WILL be. Decipherer: Elias bites down on his lower lip to keep a pleased smirk from appearing. "I didn't mean to upset you." Despite all of his previous actions, he looks back towards Jasper with a serious expression. And, the barest hint of an apologetic gaze, if you want to be hopeful. "My name is Doctor Elias Castellanos." Jasper Jekyll:' Oho didn't you! ( She eyes him suspiciously for a moment.' ) Jasper. Doctor Jasper Jekyll...Nice to meet you. Decipherer: Elias gives a very slight bow of his head, and then tilts it slightly as he finally examines her... everything. "If this should offend you, forgive me, but... Where are you from?" Jasper Jekyll:' (At this, Jasper smirks. )' Second star on the right and straight on 'til morning. Decipherer: He looks at her questioningly, and it is then that he notices the protruding shape upon her chest. Paranoia gnaws at his mind and he flutters his eyelids, avoiding her gaze. "You're funny." He digs his thumb into his palm again. Jasper Jekyll:' ( Jasper lifts an eyebrow. ) You mean like the way you're' acting right now? Decipherer: Elias rolls his eyes, looking rather sour. His arms quickly return to his sides. Jasper Jekyll:' ( She eyes his hands for a moment before shifting her' gaze to the kitchen. After several long minutes of silence, she speaks. ) ...How long has it been since you passed mush? Decipherer: For the record, Elias' hands are guarded by thin beige gloves. Momentarily, Elias looks confused -- but soon, his eyes widen, and he scowls at her. "Excuse me?" Jasper Jekyll:' You humans need mush to survive, don't you? I'll bet' you're feeling pretty weak by now. Decipherer: "I -- do you mean food?" Elias scowls even deeper at the accusation of weakness. "I'm fine." Jasper Jekyll:' No human is fine. Your bodies are fussy, touchy.' Inconveniently needy. Nothing personal, just the way you were made. Judging by the size of those trunks and your accent, you've been planning on coming here, probably from somewhere far away. ( She steps aside, revealing the doorway to the kitchen. ) You're going to be needing some mush pretty quickly. Decipherer: Elias grumbles a thank you -- perhaps more gratefully, but still bitter -- followed by some choice language as he enters the kitchen without bothering to correct her knowledge of him. Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper follows him, placing a kettle on the stove. There are no matches in the room, but the fire burns brightly despite this. Had it always been there? She quickly sets about creating a meal, foraging the pantry for leftover ingredients from that evening's dinner. Soon, the entire wing is filled with the mouthwatering aroma of meat, cheese, and baking pastry dough ) What kind of tea do you want? Decipherer: Elias looks rather unhappy to be there until he smells the scent of good food. He looks towards Jasper and mumbles, though in a far less bitter way, "Peppermint, please." A moment later, he tacks on an even softer, "Thank you." Jasper Jekyll: ( No sooner did he finish his sentence than, with a loud POP, the smell of peppermint adds to that of the cooking food. She pulls the kettle off the burner and extinguishes the flame before reaching for a tea set in the cupboard and filling it. She looks at him with a wary expression. ) You're not...affected by sugar, are you? Decipherer: Elias smirks at the question. "No need for worry." Jasper Jekyll:' ( Relief creeps into her amber eyes. ) Good.' ( She approaches the table and places the set, complete with cream and sugar, before him before taking a seat at the table. The chair, although sturdy, looks more like doll furniture beneath her large imposing form. ) The pastries are still cooking. It's going to be a while. Decipherer: He nods slightly, looking almost amusedly towards the display of her and the chair. He sits down across from her, silent briefly before saying slowly, "It's appreciated. This, I mean." Jasper Jekyll:' ( She waves him off casually. ) Ah it's no big deal, you' guys gotta pass mush, no matter how long it's been since you had something. Obtained From A Nighttime Newcomer Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:A Prank Too Far